Another Day Of Squabbling and Running
by XiaoBai
Summary: Ever wonder whether the Zoids themselves talk? And what do they talk exactly? Well....this is just a experiment on the Zoids.....Please Be kind. Read and Review!!!!


Normal text "Speaking" * Speaking in Zoids Language* [[Thinking]] (Author's notes)  
  
Ah yes, finally I start to write another anime fic. Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. That's final!!!!!!  
  
NOTEE!!!! This story is LAME. *Nods* So beware of ridiculous lines.  
  
Take note that I wrote this story out of.....well.....curiosity? I had always wonder whether the Zoids can think for themselves, communicate with one another and something like that......so don't blame me if it sucks.  
  
Oh yeah, another thing. I only watch the Zoids: Chaotic Century first 20 episodes....some where about the part Zeak woke up from that battle with Raven.......*nods*  
  
Ah well, enough of my crap. Let the fun begin........  
  
  
  
Another Day of Squabbling and Running By: XiaoBai  
  
" Hey! Irvine! I think we should rest for a while, cause I think Zeak isn't looking well."  
  
And sure enough, the dinosaur like organoid was actually wobbling as it trotted on.  
  
Finally, the organoid plopped down on to the ground and refused to move anymore.  
  
The four humans, Van, Fiona, Irvine and Moonbay looked exasperatedly at Zeak and then, glancing at each other, they begin to build a camp.  
  
Zeak chuckled a little to himself.  
  
* Am really tired, aren't you? *  
  
Zeak raised his metallic head from the cool ground and glared at the Shield Liger.  
  
* Well, any zoids would be tired if they kept on walking and walking for hours every day. * Zeak retorted.  
  
The Shield Liger turned his head a little to the sides to check if any one was looking, and then shot back.  
  
* Well, if you merge with me, I'll be the one tiring. What with all the battles....you'll think that those bunch of kids are troublemakers! *  
  
Zeak sighed and rolled into a more comfortable position.  
  
* Ah....now you are wrong, my dear Shield brother. When I merge with you, I'M the one suffering. If you are injured, the same goes to me too. *  
  
The Shield Liger dug it's shiny claws at the ground, making a big hole.  
  
* But it's not fair.......* The Shield Liger reply grudgingly. * Who gets more attention from Van? You do. Who is more treasured by Van? You do. Who is the one always being wanted by everyone? You are! *  
  
Zeak then jumped up in anger. * Do you think I like being chased about like a wild beast? It's like endless running and running and running from those people with that....t-that electric rope......I'll like to swap with you if I could....*  
  
The two zoids sighed together.  
  
* Van's an idiot. Don't cha' think so? * Shield Liger muttered.  
  
Zeak chuckled and nodded.  
  
* Well, at least Irvine isn't THAT idiotic. * The Command Wolf added, joining the pointless conversation.  
  
Zeak and the Shield Liger glared testily at the Command Wolf, who backed away slightly.  
  
The three zoids then turned and looked at the four humans.  
  
Van and Irvine, who seems to be setting up the tent, were now fencing with each other using the support poles of the tent. Moonbay and Fiona were cooking something that smells nice.  
  
* Hmm......too bad we can't eat....it does smells nice. * The Command Wolf grumbled.  
  
The Shield Liger shook his head and jumped when something suddenly bumped into him in the legs. He turned around to reprimand the offender and came face to face with the Gustav.  
  
The magenta bug-like zoid waved it's antennal at Shield Liger then said in a soft voice.  
  
* Well, you talking about hard work, eh? I'm the one carrying you two heavy and big Zoids everywhere......*  
  
* That's cause you are build to carry things! * The Command Wolf retorted.  
  
The four Zoids sighed.  
  
* Oh yeah. Any idea on what to do with that Sabre Tiger? * Zeak asked.  
  
The Shield Liger winced at the thought of his last battle with that ridiculously red tiger robot. He still remember that pain when that stupid tiger CLAWED him......  
  
Frowning, the Shield Liger muttered. * Not yet......but when I do, that red little kitty is gonna get it from me.... *  
  
* Yo. Same here * The Command Wolf agreed, and the two zoids slapped paws.  
  
Sighing, Zeak and the Gustav ignored the two other zoids, who were beginning to compare their owner's qualities again.  
  
Suddenly, there came a suddenly shuddering of the ground, followed by the flying pass of two zoids, one blue and one red.  
  
* Howdy, little zoids! * The Red one yelled.  
  
The bandits are here AGAIN.  
  
The Shield Liger rolled his eyes and said. * Not again....Those people can't seems to GET A LIFE, can't they......* Then turning to the other zoids, he said. * I think we better get back to our positions.......And..Zeak? *  
  
* What? *  
  
* Good Luck afterwards when you fight with those guys. I'm going to nap. *  
  
Zeak's eyes widened, and before he could protest, Van came running in and he had no choice but to merge with the Shield Liger.  
  
Ignoring the Command Wolf's mocking laughter, Zeak tried in vain to wake the Shield Liger up.  
  
Then, the guns came twirling out and bullets started to fly around. The two thingy flying in the air were as annoying as the worm-like zoids on the ground. Grumbling and groaning, Zeak began prancing around and around until Van told him to stop.  
  
And to make things worse, the Command Wolf was MOCKING HIS EVERY MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARRGGHHHH!!!!! What Injustice!!!! Very annoyed, Zeak begin to imagine those bad guys as the Command Wolf and shot with perfect aiming and accuracy.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, there came the sound of guitar playing a piece of music the sound-supposing BRAVE.  
  
*DDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
And the two birdies came falling from the skies.  
  
* Yes......* Zeak muttered thought gritted shiny teeth and he clawed the ground. * That two annoying..birds of Notting Ham....*  
  
Then, as usual, to end the battle, he ROARED. .......  
  
And a fresh wave of bullets came pelting from the worms.  
  
  
  
The Gustav sighed as he tried to keep out of the way of all the lasers and bullets, which was futile due to his slow speed. Lucky for him, his shell is hard, so he only felt a tickle here and there.  
  
As he heard Van and Irvine shouting something about running to the nearest Republican city, and Moonbay driving him away from the bandits, he thought exasperatedly.  
  
Yep.  
  
This was just another day of running.  
  
--  
  
  
  
--  
  
" Hey! Irvine! I think we should rest for a while, cause I think Zeak isn't looking well."  
  
And sure enough, the dinosaur like organoid was actually wobbling as it trotted on.  
  
Finally, the organoid plopped down on to the ground and refused to move anymore.  
  
The four humans, Van, Fiona, Irvine and Moonbay looked exasperatedly at Zeak and then, glancing at each other, they begin to build a camp, discussing about the nearest city or possible location on where they might find the Zoid Eve.  
  
Zeak chuckled a little to himself.  
  
* Am really tired, aren't you? *  
  
Zeak raised his metallic head from the cool ground and glared at the Shield Liger..........  
  
  
  
This was just another day.  
  
-Owari  
  
--  
  
--  
  
A one-shot.... * Nods * My first one-shot. Please be kind and review......  
  
About the guitar part, well, you know usually in almost all the Zoids episode, when the Shield Liger or any other zoids did something great, there will be this guitar music...and I think it's kinda funny to put it in here......  
  
I made the Zoids characters' like their owners'. I think its more appropriate...although Moonbay's Gustav is a little unlike her character....oh well.  
  
And the " Notting Ham" which Zeak used is actually quote from my neighbour's curses.....he got quite interesting ones......* Snickers *  
  
Ah yes, that's about it. Any questions, ask me. Any requests, ask me. *Nods *  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Onegai desu!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's about it. Hope you enjoyed my story.......  
  
HON NA NA!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
